


and a much needed rest

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [31]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Flayn wakes up after her night with Linhardt.





	and a much needed rest

**Author's Note:**

> This serves as a short sequel to delayed confession.

Flayn awakens with a start, aware of several things all at once: she’s incredibly hungry, she really needs a bath, and she is not alone in her bed. She’s glad that she’s still in her own room at least, and she’s so out of it that that seems like a blessing, like she’s lucky she didn’t fall asleep in some strange place, and sleep the rest of the day away.

Because, as she comes to and begins to remember the events of the day before, she knows that’s what happened. It’s hard to tell exactly what time it is, but she knows that it’s early morning, and when she and Linhardt disappeared to her room, it was late afternoon, nearly evening. He had been the one who suggested they nap for the rest of the day, but she’s surprised that the two of them managed to sleep all the way through the night as well. She must have been more exhausted than she realized, but she can at least comfort herself with the fact that that is far from the longest she has slept.

Then it all sinks in that she’s in bed with Linhardt, and that everything that happened the day before really happened, and for a moment, she’s so overwhelmed that she can hardly think at all. She looks over at him, watching him as he sleeps, and isn’t sure what to feel, until slowly, she realizes that, more than anything else, she’s simply content.

Yes, she’s overwhelmingly happy and still a little shocked that everything has played out like this, and some embarrassment still lingers, but to wake up with him after a long sleep that she very much needed, Flayn finds it difficult to describe her emotional state as anything other than content.

And so, she is content to lay next to him, relaxing while she waits for him to wake up. There’s a chance that they might face some consequences for disappearing the day before, and there’s a chance no one really noticed, and that she’s been putting undue pressure on herself again. No matter what the case may be, for now, she will enjoy this quiet time with the man she loves. The man who loves her.

It doesn’t actually take him that much longer to wake up, stirring while she is reflecting on the day before, and when he does, he doesn’t seem nearly as confused by the state of events, despite actually waking up in such an unfamiliar place. Then again, with his frequent and inconvenient naps, he’s probably already used to that. Linhardt takes his time with waking up, and Flayn waits for him to fully come to, wondering what he will have to say, and what he will think now that it’s a new day. How will he feel about their impulsive actions the day before? Will he still feel the same as he did then, or when he confessed to her?

There is a part of her that expects him to say something, perhaps something serious, about their relationship and where it is going from here. After all, things have changed so much in such a short time, how could he not have some serious input? But she has to remind herself that this is Linhardt, and what’s done is done, and that there’s no reason to be surprised by what he actually does.

Which is roll over, wrap his arm around her and pull her back close to him, as he says, “It’s way too early to get up. Let’s stay in bed a little while longer, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
